Cuando dicte la Tierra
by SViMarcy
Summary: Gohan y Videl contemplaron como los edificios comenzaron a caer uno tras otro como fichas de dominó. El polvo, los gritos y la muerte empezaron a ambientar la ciudad. Jamás llegaron a pensar que vivirían una situación tan espantosa. [One-shot]


**Cuando dicte la Tierra.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

El dia era soleado y perfecto. Las clases habían concluido satisfactoriamente pero los profesores no les permitieron tener un martes tranquilo.

Ireza, Sharpner, Gohan y Videl habían quedado en ir de compras por la tarde, pues necesitaban materiales para construir ciertas maquetas. Sin embargo, aquella salida que tenía en primera instancia el ir en busca de útiles escolares se convirtió en una simple ida de compras, un paseo de amigos pues la rubia no paraba de correr por las extensas y numerosas tiendas de ropa, zapaterías y demás. Siempre jalando del brazo níveo de Videl, insistiéndole en que se comprase algo. Pero ella, dura como roca, se negó rotundamente. Aunque si le daba su opinión con respecto a las prendas de vestir que Ireza pedía para ella misma.

Gohan tenía solo una cosa en común con Sharpner durante ese rato y era el hecho de que estaban mirando a Videl durante todo el trayecto.

En determinado momento Ireza pescó el brazo del rubio para que la acompañara finalmente a comprar lo necesario para realizar las tareas que la profesora de bioquímica les había encargado, dejando solos a Gohan y Videl fuera del centro comercial.

— Aguarden aquí, chicos. —Había dicho con una sonrisa jovial, tomando del brazo derecho de Sharpner —. Volvemos enseguida, ¿desean algo de tomar o algo que necesiten comprar?

— No, gracias.

— Muy bien, ya regresamos...

Ireza se había dado cuenta que su mejor amiga mostraba señales de querer hablar a solas con su novio, así que le hizo el pequeño favor de irse y llevarse al rubio con él.

Quizás las cosas comenzarían a ponerse tensas a partir de ese día.

El hijo de Goku titubeó un poco al indicarle a su compañera que se sentara en una banca cercana. Videl accedió rápidamente y le indicó el asiento para que él hiciera lo mismo.

Los pájaros revoloteban cerca de allí. Escucharon los automóviles ir y venir. Miraron a las personas apuradas para llegar a sus casas e ir a sus trabajos. Simplemente veían la rutina de la enorme ciudad...

Y un silencio sepulcral pareció instalarse en ellos dos...

Las manos de la ojiazul jugueteaban entre sí, dudosas, nerviosas, como inquietas por algo y eso era algo que el pelinegro no dejó pasar desapercibido. Sabía el porqué y eso, aunque no lo deseara, le ocasionaba mucha tristeza, aún así decidió reiniciar el tema. Tenía que hacerse la idea ya.

A pesar de saber lo que el futuro les estaba por deparar, extendió un poco su brazo derecho para poder tomar la mano izquierda de Videl.

— ¿Y bien? —Habló con suavidad, acariciando el dorso de la pálida mano con su pulgar—. ¿Ya está lista la mudanza?

Los azules ojos contemplaron las manos unidas con tristeza, queriendo grabar ese momento en su memoria de largo plazo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Sí, pero... cambiaron la fecha de la mudanza.

— ¿Para cuando? —Inquirió con rapidez, ideando algunas cosas para animarla—. Aún estoy preparando tu regalo, en agradecimiento al bello oso verde que me regalaste y...

— Mañana.

Los azabaches ojos de Gohan miraron a la muchacha, incrédulos.

— ¿¡Mañana!? ¿Pero por qué?

La hija de Satán soltó un largo suspiro. Vaya que esa tarde parecía inundarse de suspiros...

— Tengo asuntos que arreglar en la universidad de Mongolia antes de pasarme a la universidad de Tokyo.

— Pero... pero tu me habías dicho... —Gohan se sintió terriblemente apesadumbrado, se suponía era él quien se iría a la Universidad de Tokyo, pero por cuestiones de tiempo solo alcanzó en la Universidad Estrella Naranja. Al principio le agradó la idea, pues Videl se inscribiría ahí, pero Mister Satán quiso ver a su hija desempeñarse más todavía y arregló todo para que ella se mudara a Tokyo. No era como si no fuesen a verse de nuevo... pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que la distancia que habría entre ellos dos pronto— que sería la otra semana...

— ¿Qué sucede, Gohan? —Le interrumpió azorada, recargando sus manos en el banco en el que estaban.

— Parece que es un temblor, tranquila, últimamente han sucedido muchos —dijo tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Ambos se quedaron quietos. Efectivamente los movimientos disminuyeron y hubo un pequeño silencio—. ¿Ves? Ya está pasando...

El muchacho miró hacia el claro cielo azul, viendo la libertad que tenían los pajarillos que revoloteaban por allí. Suspiró. Comenzó a interrogarse internamente el por qué la vida a veces era algo egoísta con él, o al menos en ese momento.

Solamente no quería separarse de la mujer que amaba.

Videl se giró hacia Gohan intentando mostrar una afable sonrisa.

— Estoy muy contenta. Al principio odiaba esta ciudad porque me traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos, como la muerte de mi madre, pero... tuve la enorme fortuna de conocer a personas maravillosas. No... —se interrumpió— tuve la fortuna de conocerte, Gohan. —Acarició la mejilla del chico y él rápidamente se inclinó para besarla.

Fue un beso tierno y gentil, pero lleno de pasión y amor a la vez. La sujetó fieramente de la cintura y sin fijarse siquiera que no estaba actuando respetuosamente... Por una vez...

La justiciera de ciudad Satán estaba completamente atónita.

Para Gohan, aquel beso era todo para él en ese instante...

Todo el amor, el anhelo y la pasión... toda la ternura y toda su vida... aquello que sólo podía entregarle a Videl.

— Te amo...

— Yo también te... — se vio interrumpida por un estridente ruido que envolvió por completo a la ciudad—. ¿¡Qué pasa!?

La atmósfera se había cargado de electricidad; parecía que todos los edificios hubiesen comenzado a respirar. Videl advirtió el rostro desencajado de su novio, sus ojos desmesurados y sus manos aferrándose a ella más fuerte que nunca.

A Gohan se le perdieron completamente los colores...

—¡Es la alarma sísmica...!

* * *

Aquel momento fue realmente espantoso. El centro comercial se mecía como un castillo de naipes ante un feroz viento. Los cimientos estaban tremendamente dañados. Las paredes habían comenzado a agrietarse y la situación ya estaba bastante crítica.

Las ventanas estallaron en un estruendo siniestro ante tales movimientos telúricos y los gritos angustiados de las personas y trabajadores se hicieron sonar, dandoles a entender a Ireza y Sharpner que aquellos edificios que les rodeaban habían comenzado a colapsar. Él sujetaba a su amiga en un abrazo, protegiéndola, a sabiendas que eso no ayudaba mucho.

Ambos intentaron correr hacia la salida, pero el suelo parecía haberse vuelto de mantequilla porque apenas y se podía dar un paso sin caerse.

Los cuerpos de ambos chocaron contra el mosaico repetidas veces. Cada que intentaban levantarse, los movimientos bruscos y la gravedad hacían que volvieran nuevamente a caer.

A rastras, salieron del sitio a como pudieron, justo al tiempo en que toda la plaza se cuarteara y se derrumbara creando un enorme agujero en la tierra.

— ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! —Gritó un desesperado Sharpner intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga, quien había entrado en un profundo shock—.¡Tenemos que buscar a Gohan y a Videl!

— Buscalos, Sharpner...

— ¡Contigo! ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar aquí? ¡Esto aún no termina...!

El blondo vio el terrible suceso como en cámara lenta: las lámparas esparcidas en la ciudad caían al suelo una tras otra como si hubieran sido arrancadas por manos invisibles, los muebles, el suelo desplazándose como barco en altamar.

— ¡Sharpner!

La abrazó con más fuerza pero las sacudidas le hicieron perder el equilibrio y cayeron de espaldas. Los departamentos restantes emitieron un estruendo al momento en que sus paredes se cimbraron y el atroz crujido de los techos se mezclaban con el fragor de los cristales rompiéndose.

Otra vibración y lanzó a la pareja de rubios esta vez hacia adelante, dejándolos de rodillas. Ireza pareció enloquecer y jalaba a Sharpner a como podía.

Una grieta se abrió y corría cual serpiente en busca de su presa. Justo a su lado cayó un pesado poste de luz y una nube de polvo se extendió con rapidez.

— ¡Noo!

Gohan y Videl, en medio de la locura intentaron entrar al centro comercial en busca de sus amigos. El pánico se había desatado inexorablemente, la gente corría enloquecida por todos lados tratando de escapar y ellos estaban en una esquina. Él protegía el menudo cuerpo de ella en sus brazos.

Ambos estaban casi exámines y más pálidos que cualquier espectro. Ella parecía estar a punto de caer desmayada y él... también estaba casi por caer desfallecido.

El dolor, el vértigo... aquella horrible sensación como de burbujas estallando bajo tus pies era tremendamente espantosa. Sus mentes casi parecían haber escuchado los ecos del tic tac de un reloj... el sentimiento de angustia y un vacío era terrible. Aquel reloj pareció congelarse... congelarse en su presente, el tiempo, un vacío... la falta de aire.

— ¡Es un sueño! ¡Es sólo una terrible pesadilla!

La tierra comenzó a abrirse como una hoja de papel siendo rasgada.

Pero él, pese a su débil condición no la soltaba.

El terremoto había iniciado sin la menor misericordia y el pánico se desató sobre ambos jóvenes...

Los ojos de ambos contemplaron con horror como una pared se ceñía sobre ellos...

— ¡Videl! — murmuraba Mr. Satán mientras salía corriendo de su mansión al igual que todos sus empleados —. ¿Dónde estará?... ¡Tengo que encontrarla! —Comenzó a correr apresuradamente a la escuela, sin saber como no caía al asfalto como los demás—. ¡Miguel, por favor, no te la lleves!

Veía como los edificios se desmoronaban como terrones de azucar y su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y el sabor de la amarga desesperación en su boca... ¡tenía que hallar a su hija!

— ¡Gohan, mi Gohan! —gritaba Milk con desesperación saliendo de la pequeña casa en la que vivían—. ¡Goten!, ¡no te separes de mí, por favor!

— ¡Mamá. ¿y mi hermano?!

— Por Kamisama que esté bien... —sollozó.

Quería salir corriendo y gritar el nombre de su hijo, pero no podía. ¡No podía dejar a su pequeño hijo solo!

Una gran grieta se había abierto ahora en el sur de la ciudad y rápida como una saeta de fuego se extendía hasta el norte, trayendo consigo potentes derrumbes. El desastre era patente y el pánico por terror a muerte inundaba el corazón de todas las personas.

— ¡Videl, cuidado!

— ¡Gohaaaan!

Los sismos aumentaban su intensidad. ¡Iban unos detrás de otros! La ciudad parecía haberse vuelto de gelatina y a pesar de eso Gohan y Videl de desplazaban lo más rápido que podían, lejos de todas aquellas pesadas y gigantescas construcciones que podían hacerlos puré.

— ¡Corre, Ireza! ¡Vámonos!

— ¿A donde? ¡No se detienen los sismos! —gritó desesperada al igual que las demás personas que corrían por todas direcciones—. ¡Además el terremoto no parece querer detenerse!

— ¡Tokyo y Ciudad Satán estan declaradas como ciudades de emergencia!

— Por Kami...

Gohan y Videl contemplaron como los edificios comenzaron a caer uno tras otro como fichas de dominó. El polvo, los gritos y la muerte empezaron a ambientar la ciudad. Ambos cayeron de rodillas al no poder mantener más el equilibrio. Jamás llegaron a pensar que vivirían una situación tan espantosa.

Muchas personas no alcanzaron siquiera a comprender que es lo que pasaba a su alrededor...

El feroz movimiento comenzó a bajar de intensidad, poco a poco hasta desaparecer, dejando a todos los sobrevivientes más pasmados que nunca. Los ojos azules y los azabaches contemplaron a la destruída ciudad. La mayoría de los edificios se habían convertido en escombros. El humo provocado por algunos incendios había cubierto ya a la ciudad. El grueso polvo levantado por la caída de las construcciones dificultaba la vista y la respiración. Los tubos que transportaban agua potable estaban todos rotos y el líquido cristalino salía en chorros al exterior.

Videl sintió tener los pies de gelatina. Años de luchar contra delincuentes para que la ciudad estuviera segura parecían haber sido en vano. No podía salvar a los ciudadanos de un desastre natural y menos uno de semejante poder como el reciente terremoto.

Su mente había entrado en un shock, no sabía como actuar, que hacer o a quien buscar, simplemente estaba arrodillada, contemplando a la ciudad donde nació, en escombros.

Gohan por su parte, oraba porque su madre, su abuelo y su hermanito estuvieran bien y a salvo. Le preocupaba su familia pero internamente sabía que ellos estarían bien pues en las montañas tenían para donde huir.

Sacó su teléfono celular dispuesto a llamar a su progenitora pero al marcar lo único que obtuvo fue... nada. No había señal. La voz de la operadora comenzó a fastidiarle por lo que guardó su teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo. Al girarse para cerciorarse de que su novia estaba bien, sólo alcanzó la frágil figura de Videl corriendo hacia los edificios derrumbados, lejos de él. Optó por seguirla, sabiendo lo que ella pretendía.

Videl llegó al lado de una montaña de escombros y, sin pensarlo un poco siquiera, tomó pedazos para intentar removerlos.

— ¡Aguarden! ¡Los ayudaré!

No hubo respuesta.

Ella no buscó protección, cero casco, cero guantes, cero equipos...

Escarbó lo más répido que sus manos podían. No sabía si las personas atrapadas sentían más desesperación que ella. Había visto antes muchos reportes en televisión sobre distintos terremotos ocurridos en distintas partes del mundo. Sí. Ella había contribuído muchas veces con donaciones e incluso muchas veces no le tomó su verdadera significancia pues sólo era de rescatar a las personas, ¿no?, entonces... ¿¡porqué ahora se sentía tan mal!?. ¿es que acaso tenía que vivir todo en carne propia para comprender la desesperación de los demás?

Las nubes comenzaron a cubrir la ciudad, pero en su mayoría eran del polvo acumulado en el aire.

El ambiente ahora era tenso, frío, y desolado. No podía comprender como instantes atrás todo estaba tan tranquilo, soleado, el día continuaba con su rutina pero ahora...

Ahora...

— ¡Auxilio, alguien por favor ayúdeme!

— ¡Señorita! ¡Mi hijo, mi hijo está atrapado en la escuela, ayúdelo!

— ¡Mami! ¡Quiero a mi mami! ¡Mamáaaa!

— ¡Un médico! ¡Alguien llame a un médico!

— ¡No hay señal! ¿¡A que hora vienen los bomberos!?

El pánico y la desesperación albergaban en los cuerpos de todos y cada uno de los habitantes...

— ¡Llame a la policía! ¿Saben los números de emergencia...?

— ¡Esto es culpa de nosotros, la naturaleza se ha enfadado con nosotros, bien merecido lo tenemos!

— ¡Cállate y ayuda!

— ¡Hay gente atrapada en el hospital!

— ¡Está temblando de nuevo! ¡Terremoto!, ¡corran todos!

Nuevamente el movimiento telúrico inició.

Videl apretó los dientes con desesperación. Hincada, continuó moviendo piedras y trozos de concreto. Prontamente sus manos estaban llenas de sangre por las numerosas cortadas que recibía de las filosas piezas de edificios pero poco le importó.

— ¡Deprisa señorita!

— Ya voy... ya...

Hablaba casi monosílabos. Una precordalgia hizo que sus movimientos se detuvieran súbitamente. No supo si había hecho un mál movimiento o era el susto, pero el ardor que sentía era horrible. Ardor que se fue transformando poco a poco en potentes punzones que la hicieron doblegarse.

Llevo una de sus manos heridas hasta su pecho, importándole poco manchar su blanca camisa, pero de pronto lo que menos pensaba que ocurriría sucedió...

— ¡Videeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!

Lo último que ella alcanzó a vislumbrar fue que Gohan se abalanzó sobre ella, después... nada. Sintió como un agujero se formó bajo sus pies, succionándolos a ambos al vacio junto con muchos escombros por arriba de ellos.

Se escucharon ruidos similares a los rayos cuando tocaban tierra. Posiblemente eran los postes cayendo y los cables de electricidad reventándose.

Las piedras parecieron tomar vida propia pues se movían de un lado a otro con fuerza y rapidez. El reacomodo de la tierra bajo sus pies era notorio, pues aparecieron huecos en distintos sitios, rompiendo calles y autopistas, moviendo escombros, derrumbando árboles...

Efectivamente parecía que la naturaleza reclamaba finalmente todo el daño que los seres humanos le hacían. Los huecos que hacían las enormes ciudades con el afán de construir más, olvidándose que siempre hay corrientes de agua bajo ellas y, quiéranlo o no, esos agujeros no deben existir.

El suelo se desmoronó nuevamente llevándose consigo escombros, muebles e incluso aparatos mientras la pareja era empujada al vacío...

— ¡Gohan, Videl, noooo!

Quizás el grito de Ireza fue el último sonido humano que escucharon antes de vivir una pesadilla.

Aquel instante les pareció eterno, una gruesa pared de concreto les golpeó, separándolos grotesca y dolorosamente. Un golpe seco, terrible e infernal detuvo sus caídas. Videl sintió su fémur derecho quebrarse en dos y un dolor implacable le subió hasta el muslo al darse cuenta que un objeto lesivo le había atravesado el flanco izquierdo. Gohan dejó de sentir las piernas, como si éstas hubieran sido seccionadas por algo, pero un punzón en la columna le hizo darse cuenta de que aún seguía con vida...

A cada respiración, lo único que tragaban era tierra.

Finalmente perdieron el conocimiento.

Enterrados en una tumba de concreto...

* * *

Eran las 13:14 de ese mismo martes 19 de Septiembre. ¿La magnitud? 8,1. Nada comparado con el 8,4 de Oaxaca, México días atrás ni mucho menos con el 9,5 de Valdivia, Chile en 1960. Anteriormente ambos —cada uno por su lado— habían ayudado a las personas en el terremoto de Tôhoku seis años atrás, pero ahora...

Los conductores de medios interrumpían sus noticieros y programas de entretenimiento para anunciar, primero con sorpresa y luego con horror, todo lo que estaban sintiendo. Principalmente el objetivo era tratar de calmar a la ciudadanía, pues los sismos eran comunes en el territorio. Pero al ver que el movimiento telúrico no se detenía ni un solo instante, únicamente podían orarle a Dios y recomendar a los ciudadanos buscar refugio. ¡Pronto!

La increíble fuerza del terremoto derrumbaba todo a su paso. Los gruesos y extensos rieles se retorcían separándose del suelo; pesadas paredes se hacían añicos mientras los árboles alzaban sus raíces haciendo pedazos el concreto con una feroz fuerza.

En los edificios centrales la gente salía de sus departamentos, corriendo por los pasillos empujándose frenéticamente en desesperación por alcanzar las escaleras o salidas. Hombres y mujeres completamente aterrados, algunos solos, otros con niños en brazos, se apretujaban en los elevadores. El ruido de las construcciones colapsarse sólo ocasionaba histeria.

Todos actuaban sin juicio, únicamente buscando escapar.

Aquellos que tomaban su siesta de la tarde no alcanzaron a salir siquiera de la cama. Incluso hubo algunos que no lograron darse cuenta cuando sus edificios se desplomaron.

La nube de polvo no se hizo esperar, cubriendo a toda la ciudad al mismo tiempo que la electricidad, transportes y teléfonos dejaron de funcionar. El caos apresó a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de allí.

Las personas que viajaban en vagones subterráneos del metro comenzaron a llorar y a gritar en medio de la densa oscuridad.

Todas las calles estaban llenas de tierra, escombros y personas desconcertadas que, a pesar de estar a salvo, sentían pánico al saber que miles de personas habían quedado atrapadas.

— ¡El Hospital Central de Tokyo se vino abajo!

— ¡Los edificios aún siguen colapsando!

Se escucharon los desgarradores gritos de mujeres desquiciadas en busca de sus hijos, familia, esposos...

De igual forma habían voces llenas de urgencia de personas que escarbaban entre los escombros, rompiéndose las uñas, moviendo los brazos con locura.

— ¡Un par de jovenes han caído!

— ¡Debén seguir con vida! ¡Llamen a los rescatistas!

— ¡Sharpner, hay que sacarlos! —Sollozó Ireza, aferrandose a un trozo de concreto.

— ¡Ya vendran los bomberos...! Tienen que... —murmuraba cual loco, moviendo piedras como Videl hacía unos instantes atrás.

Las estaciones de policía y bomberos empezaron a trabajar con alarma roja, intentando organizarse para combatir los incendios que comenzaron a propagarse y amenazaban con hacer explotar centenares de cilindros de gas, pero el agua para apagar el fuego escaseaba y los rescatistas parecían haberse vuelto fantasmas, con ojos hundidos y sus semblantes... impotentes.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie supo que hacer para acallar los lamentos y estremecedores gritos de angustia que se deslizaban entre vidrios rotos y edificios destruídos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad.

Las vigas que anteriormente habían sostenido paredes ahora se doblaban peligrosamente sobre él, acercándose milímetro a milímetro. Los escombros tapizaban sus piernas. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia su hombro derecho, dándole un aspecto de marioneta sin sus hilos ni titiritero. Su uniforme escolar estaba desgarrado.

Dolorosamente y lentamente fue recuperando la conciencia. Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo. Al intentar moverse no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor y súbitamente entendió que algo terrible le habían sucedido a sus piernas a partir de las rodillas.

Sentía como cuchillos ardientes clavados en todo su cuerpo, pero la sensación más terrible que sentía en ese momento era la asfixia. Abrió su boca intentando respirar profundo, sin embargo eso sólo le provocó una furiosa tos.

Nunca antes había sentido una sensación tan pavorosa. Se movió con desesperación tratando de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, lamentablemente su esfuerzo le cobró factura al hacerlo perder el aliento.

Ella entretanto tardó varios minutos en poder abrir sus ojos pues a cada intento, pequeñas partículas de polvo se lo impedían. Al poder conseguirlo al fin, vio como una lámpara se encendía y se apagaba en breves intérvalos.

Entonces comenzó a sentir una espantosa claustrofobia. Intentó aspirar hondo, llenar de aire limpio a sus pulmones pero sólo recibió un acceso de tos. Sólo con eso pudo comprender que tenía que aspirar poco, sin embargo la fobia de morir encerrada era una condición muy lineal a la locura, en la cual no era posible razonar claramente y el único anhelo desesperado era salir a un espacio abierto y respirar aire limpio.

En sus frenéticos esfuerzos logró liberar su pierna izquierda. Su visión se oscurecía y sus sienes le palpitaban como si fuera a perder el conocimiento una vez más.

El pánico la sujetaba del cuello, tan como un demoníaco monstruo a punto de asesinarla.

— ¡Gohan!

Su corazón podría haberse detenido por tanta fuerza que había en su latir.

Intentó llamar al pelinegro pero aquellos sonidos que ella consideraba gritos se fueron convirtiendo lentamente en llanto. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, haciendo un cuenco intentando filtrar el polvo.

— Por favor... por favor... necesito aire. No importa si no puedo moverme más, sólo quiero respirar bien...

Todo estaba en penumbras, por lo que él alcanzó a deducir que ya era de noche. ¿Por cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente? Sus orbes intentaban enfocar el sitio en donde estaba, quería ver que tan reducido el espacio en el que se hallaba. Pero no, no podía ver casi nada.

Todo era oscuridad y polvo.

Se quedó inmovil.

Y tosió repetidas veces.

— No... esto no puede estar pasando... —dijo en un hilo de voz—. No puede...

Intentó levantarse, pero sintió algo filoso cerca de su nuca por lo que comprendió finalmente su carcel de concreto y que tan poco podía moverse. Sintió un espantoso aguijonazo que le obligó a quedarse quieto una vez más...

Le pareció ver una luz tintineante a lo lejos, parecía el lustre de una luciérnaga moribunda en medio del denso manto de polvo. Aquello sólo pudo relacionarlo con el leve aliento de vida que le quedaba y tal vez a Videl...

Videl.

— ¡Videl! —intentó gritar, pero su voz fue casi nula.

Guardó silencio en espera de una respuesta.

Nada.

Entonces sintió su cuerpo contraerse.

¡No podía haber muerto! ¡No, no!

Se obligó a mantener la cordura intentando pensar positivamente. Ella podría haber salido ilesa... no, no, porque él la había abrazado antes de caer al vacío. Quizás estaban muy lejos y su voz no llegaba hasta la muchacha... no, tampoco, nuevamente recordó que estaban abrazados así que no podía estar tan lejos.

Quería agarrarse de los cabellos y arrancárselos por la desesperación. ¿Por qué Videl no mostraba una señal de vida?

— ¡Videl, cariño!, ¡si puedes oírme dame sólo una señal!

Sentía su boca seca y sabía que su voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para gritar, mas bien sus gritos eran similares a unos susurros.

Pronto una idea se plantó en su cabeza. Era posible de que, debido a la caída, ella siguiera inconsciente todavía. Sí, era lo más lógico... ¿verdad?

El polvo comenzó a caer suavemente sobre él, unas veces escaso y otras abundante. Con una de sus manos cubrió su frente, haciendo una especie de visor para proteger sus ojos de las micropartículas de escombro e intentó visualizar arriba suyo. Lamentablemente sólo contaba con su tacto y oído para identificar lo que sucedía. Agudizó el segundo y notó con cierta alegría el sonido de taladros y mazos por encima de él.

Eran los rescatistas.

— Videl, ¿lo escuchas? ¡Resiste, ya vienen por nosotros!

No supo por qué, pero a pesar de que ella no le contestaba, tenía la sensación de que si podía escucharlo.

Oró por todo lo bueno, deseando salir vivo de esa situación junto con su amada, no importaba si no se volverían a ver, ¡sólo quería que ambos vivieran!, aún eran demasiado jóvenes para morir y mucho más de esa manera...

Sus glándulas salivares no podían seguir trabajando más, su sistema se había quedado sin reservas de agua y una terrible sed le invadió.

Con sus débiles ojos, buscó algo de alimento o algo líquido que estuviera cerca suyo. Lamentablemente no alcanzó a hallar nada. Intentó remojar un poco sus labios pero no podía, por más que pasaba su lengua, sentía que se arrancaba trocitos de piel por lo rasposo que estaban.

— Maldición... —murmuró— ¡Videl...!, ¡contestame...! —chasqueó suavemente la lengua— por favor...

Su frente terminó por apoyarse en el asfalto destruído. Casi no le quedaban fuerzas, la sensación de hambre era demasiada pero la de sed... era el mismo infierno. No sabía comparar en ese instante, si era terrible estar casi sin aire o sin agua.

En aquel momento requería de ambas.

El sonido de una piedra rodar llamó considerablemente su atención.

— ¡Gohan!

Las perlas azabaches de Gohan se iluminaron...

— ¡Videl, Videl! ¡Gracias Kami... ¿estás bien?!

— Si... —silencio—. ¿Y tú?

— También... casi no te escucho... ¿no tienes algo cerca para escribir?, ¿tu mochila no la llevas?

Nuevamente silencio.

— ...

— ¿Videl?, ¿puedes oirme?

Escuchó que alguien del otro lado de la pared comenzó a escarbar, intentando hacer un hueco debajo de ella. Gohan comprendió y rápidamente la ayudó. Tardaron mucho, pero lograron hacer un pequeño agujero de unos quince centímetros de diámetro.

Un cuaderno enrollado pasó a través del hueco.

Son lo tomó apresurado y en las primeras hojas halló:

" _Creo podemos intentarlo_..."

— ¿Puedes pasarme un lápiz, Videl? No tengo nada...

Su petición fue cumplida cinco minutos después.

Con dificultad su mano comenzó a dibujar los trazos deseados. En realidad él quería seguir hablando con ella, escuchar su voz, sin embargo eso era imposible por el momento, pues aquello sólo les hacía consumir energías.

No era momento para eso, pues no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían allí.

Enseguida él escribió.

" _Si, ¿estás bien? ¿estás herida?_ "

Enrolló nuevamente el cuaderno y lo pasó. Sintió como una mano lo jalaba con fuerza y lo soltó.

" _No. Estoy bien, solamente que estoy sangrando mucho de la cabeza._ "

Y así la conversación inició...

" _¿Cómo? ¿No tienes un trozo de tela cerca?_ "

" _¿Tela? Un pañuelo azul en mi bolso._ "

— ¿Bolso? —murmuró Gohan para sí —. Quizás se refiere a una bolsa de su mochila...

" _Perfecto, presiónalo contra tu herida y no lo sueltes._ "

" _Gracias._ "

" _Tranquila..., saldremos pronto de aquí. Seguiré a tu lado, Videl._ "

Pasaron los minutos sin que hubiera respuesta. Gohan no supo cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero sin querer se durmió...

— No puedes... —había susurrado Videl, muy bajito.

" _Seré yo quien esté siempre a tu lado..._ "

Enrolló la libreta y la pasó al lado de Gohan.

Y la respuesta, increíblemente, fue rápida.

" _Y yo también... Te amo, Videl. Resiste..., saldremos._ "

" _Te amo más..., y sí, saldremos_."

* * *

— ¡Por favor dense prisa! —chilló Ireza, aferrada a los brazos de Sharpner quien estaba extremadamente pálido —. ¡Mis amigos están ahí dentro!

— Guarde la calma, señorita...

— ¡Deprisa!

— Calma... —respondía el hombre con gesto preocupado, notando con tristeza que ambos ya no estaban sanos...mentalmente.

* * *

" _Encontré un frasco de mayonesa solamente..., come y si no lo haces no lo haré tampoco._ "

" _A veces eres tan dura..._ "

Y no mentía. Él prefería mil veces que ella consumiera todo el contenido de ese pequeño frasco.

Con debilidad y cuidado tomó una pizca entre sus dedos y llevó el aderezo a sus labios.

No le gustó admitirlo, pero le gustó. Y sintió la horrible sensación de querer acabárselo por completo. Sin embargo, en contra de su hambre y sed, cerró nuevamente el frasco y se lo pasó a la pelinegra.

" _Lo siento. Es por que te amo_."

Ninguno estaba consciente del tiempo en que ambos habían permanecido en su tumba de concreto. Sencillamente luchaban por sobrevivir, aunque en su mayor parte ambos estaban inconscientes.

Lo que sí sabían —y no querían admitir para no preocupar al otro— es que no podían resistir mucho tiempo más, pero los esperanzaba el hecho de que el otro sobreviviera...

Ninguno pensaba en sí, sino en el otro.

" _Si salimos de esta... ¿prometes casarte conmigo, Videl?_ "

Porque así eran.

" _¿Estás pidiéndome matrimonio?"_

Porque se amaban intensamente.

" _Sí, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_ "

No era nada romántico el ambiente ni la situación, pero el amor que sentían en sus corazones era una flama que no podría extinguirse con nada ni con nadie...

" _Sí, sí quiero..._ "

Ya no podían permanecer separados.

Ellos ya eran uno solo.

Eran amor.

Pero el tiempo aún avanzaba rápidamente y mortalmente...

Sus condiciones no eran nada favorables. Sus ropas estaban todas desgarradas, manchadas de sangre; habían orinado y defecado sobre sí mismos. Poco a poco perdían la noción del tiempo. No notaron que el frío comenzaba a adueñarse de ellos.

Ya no podían hacer nada más que esperar...

* * *

Pasaron días, meses... Nunca se logró saber con exactitud el número de muertos, heridos ni daños materiales que hubo. El llanto desconsolado de miles de personas inundó a la ciudad por completo. Lamentablemente, sólo unas pocas eran de felicidad, pues lograron rescatar muy pocas personas de entre los escombros.

Los rescates se prolongaron por dos meses aproximadamente y tardaron años en poder volver restaurar la ciudad.

Muchas personas hacían lo posible por continuar sus vidas con calma; aunque muchas sufrieron de Síndrome Post-Traumático por el terrible dolor que sintieron ante las pérdidas de sus seres queridos e incluso los manicomios tuvieron demasiados pacientes nuevos.

Los noticieros, lentamente dejaron de hablar de lo acontecido meses atrás. La ciudad poco a poco retomó la pesada rutina. Ahora ya no eran búsquedas de personas sino reconstrucciones de edificios, calles y negocios. Pesadas máquinas tiraban tierra sobre los escombros y, de igual manera, la aplastaban, creando nuevamente un terreno liso en donde poder construir.

Quizás las noticias que no dejaban de circular eran las de Mister Satán: El como se desesperó por la desaparición de su hija. Como fue rayando lentamente al borde de la locura hasta llegar finalmente a la demencia.

Perdió todo lo que tenía, su tiempo, su dinero... lo dio todo por encontrarla lo más pronto posible y con vida...

Viva...

Se hizo un caos cuando le diagnosticaron transtornos mentales. Mucha gente hizo revueltas, oponiéndose firmemente que su héroe, el Campeón Mundial, no había enloquecido simplemente era un padre desesperado como muchos de ellos, el cual sólo mostraba preocupación por su única hija, pues ellos aseguraban que era la única familiar que le quedaba.

Semanas después hallaron a la muchacha, los rescatistas se asombraron al verla tomada de la mano con otro joven a través de un diminuto agujero y una libreta deshojada a su lado.

Ambos sin vida...

" _¿Estarás siempre conmigo, Videl?_ "

" _Siempre..._ "


End file.
